1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus and method for removing lens distortion and chromatic aberration from an input image, and a computer readable medium storing a computer program to execute the image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Images are photographed by using a photographing apparatus and light input through a lens is converted to an electrical signal by an image pick-up device. The position of the lens is adjusted to focus the incident light at the image pick-up device. When the focusing fails, a subject to be photographed is defocused and photographed to be blurred.
As the light passing through the lens is refracted, the path of light is changed so that the surface where the focus is formed may appear to be curved, not flat. Thus, distortion by the lens may occur at a light receiving surface of the image pick-up device that is flat or almost flat, which is referred to as lens distortion.
Also, incident light includes light rays of all wavelengths. The refractive index of the light at a lens varies according to the wavelength of the light. That is, as the wavelength increases, the refractive index decreases. As the wavelength decreases, the refractive index increases. Accordingly, as the light rays of different wavelengths pass through the lens, the path of each light ray varies according to the wavelength thereof and the position for focusing varies according to the wavelength thereof. As a result, a phenomenon in which a photographed image is defocused or color is blurred may occur, which is referred to as chromatic aberration.